nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DimiTalen
This user is currently '''inactive', either because he is going for a walk, brushing his teeth, or just sitting behind his desk, surfing every page of the web except this one.'' If you really, really, really, really want to talk to me, too bad. Oh, that is of course unless I happen to pop in unexpectedly. __NOINDEX__ ---- |- valign="top" | valign="top" width=75% | This is the request and talk page of User:DimiTalen, bureaucrat and moderator at Wikination. In Lovia, I am HRH King Dimitri of Lovia. Feel free to ask me whatever you want to know. I will be glad to help you out. Please do not hesitate to talk about complaints, personal issues or more serious societal matters. Gibberish will be deleted. | valign="top" rowspan="2" width=25% align="right" | __TOC__ |- | |} |} Buying a house Hello i recently moved to THE GREAT NATION OF LOVIA .And I was wondering how do I buy a house or get a job?If you know how to please contact me. I am looking for a medium/large house in the Lovian country side. Yours from Richard Luton (http://thehungergames.wikia.com/wiki/User:Masterire) SORRY WRONG TALK PAGE!!! http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/User:Masterire Please could you delete the new image? I uploaded the wrong file... 5o-o-o5 (talk) 20:08, October 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm doing my own Geofiction wiki and I wanna talk about Lovia. Can I include some info on Lovia? If I could, that would be great! :Sorry 5o-o-o5, but I am no longer active in the "geofiction business". But of course, mention Lovia as much as you like. The current users will be happy with each link to this place and with each new visitor that it attracts . Best, [[User:DimiTalen|'Dimi'Talen]] 09:18, January 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Perhaps, Dimitri, you should make a small note at the top of this page, saying you are inactive, redirecting people to the Pub instead. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:27, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :::That's a good idea. --Semyon 18:16, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Nice try Dimitri :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:29, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :^^ [[User:DimiTalen|'Dimi'Talen]] 09:54, February 3, 2013 (UTC) hey dimitri Dimitri, please click on the link: http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?Useskin=Wikia I am chatting with Pierlot and it would be nice if you could too. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 17:00, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :Sure, just a minute. [[User:DimiTalen|'Dimi'Talen]] 17:06, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :Also, since you probably don't know who I am. I'll give you a little brief information: :I am Dave Leskromento, leader of the second largest party of lovia, the Social Christian Party. I am the Ministry of Justice and Commerce and run a business and newspaper (Leskromento Industries and Peace Island Times). ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 18:24, February 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, hi Dave . [[User:DimiTalen|'Dimi'Talen]] 08:25, February 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes, i know, the surname is too long ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 08:37, February 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::Oh, not really. I actually like it. Where does it come from? [[User:DimiTalen|'Dimi'Talen]] 08:39, February 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::The strangeness of my thinking. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ''' 12:53, February 25, 2013 (UTC) TNCT/Founders Inc. Hey Dimitri, I don't know if you'd noticed, but I've been writing articles for TNCT every so often for the last year or so. I was wondering if, considering that all shareholders in Founders Inc. are more or less inactive, whether you'd be happy to sell some or all of your shares to me. I'd be very keen to expand the newspaper part of the business, and I've activated the Newhaven Mercury, which I made about three years ago, and which will function as the local paper for Kings. Hopefully I'll also soon create the Northern Telegraph, which will cover Clymene and Seven, and incorporate both papers into Founders. That way Founders would be operating a local paper in every region of Lovia, except for Oceana which is already covered by the Novine. In case you're wondering whether it's plausible to keep all these up to date, I've decided to use mostly Twitter-style feeds in the papers, which I think will be easier to keep up to date than traditional articles. Also, I'm going to try and persuade local governors/deputies to do some writing as well. Hopefully this proposal will be of interest. :) --Semyon 09:30, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :Hi, could you reply next time you log in? Thanks a lot. --Semyon 18:21, April 13, 2013 (UTC) http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Full_Frontal_Buddha?curid=4398&diff=154295&oldid=150996 - Hehe :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:09, April 10, 2013 (UTC)